Green Arrow The Hooded Savior of Dark City
by quantaybowers18
Summary: Oliver does good so far on his own in the beginning until he met his current friends as they conquered a lot of obstacles but can they conquer the newest one as they face a anti-hero?


Some people couldn't possibly understand what it's like to have something you hold dear be gone and as the days went by it still felt like yesterday when you and the one person you cared for was there.

You begin to think about what you can't do together anymore and the conversations you used to have but no one can ever say they best friend begged them to kill them because of what they were- what they had become.

A lot of cities have their heroes just like Central City has the Flash and Starling City has the Arrow but what about the Small City after Starling? The place where crime happens to a point where you have to be prepared for anything.

This little City is where people run where they want to hide but that's a little secret only for the worst of the worst since they hide the most but I shouldn't have to tell you that after all who _can_ really stop them? Not us but maybe someone else.

This City has a place where unspeakable things happen and the city itself is overrun with Demons and the priests try to fight back and all of this is happening over a book a very _dangerous_ book.

The book in question is old and is covered in black leather as it held a eye design that has a slit in the middle as the spin of the book as six clovers on it and its user seems to be a Human but he isn't.

This man has turned most Humans into something completely different and sadly it didn't last long but there was one child he had found out on the street as his rage was sensible and it was massive but what shocked him the most was the ring he wore on his right hand.

The ring was something he didn't expect a child to have on their finger since it did after all replace half of your soul with something so beastly you wouldn't even be able to recognize yourself and to think that this child also killed three of his men and so he became his newest project.

The man held the child captive where he kept the others as he held the book as red circles appeared under him as he started to chant and the boy screamed in pure agony at the pain he felt as he begged for someone- anyone to save him from the torture.

After four to five rounds of the same process later he looked at the man with a deadly look as he swore in his mind that he will kill him and with that spark he somehow got loose with a small burst of his own power he charged the man and punched him with all his might as he flew through a wall.

The mistake was that the child picked up the book and within seconds he was learning and once men came into the room to stop him they froze in their tracks once they realized something was off with the boy, his shadow wasn't even human as it has wings and glowing red eyes as it looked bulky and once the child stood up they seen the red eyes on him too as his veins on his face was black.

He held out his right hand as black darkness swirled around and formed a sword "**Executioners Sword of Fate**" with one swing the room was torn to shreds.

All he heard then was rubble falling to the ground then suddenly clapping as he seen a huge body builder looking man as he was bald and wore a suit little did the boy know that this man is the most dangerous thing to walk in his City right now.

**_9 YEARS LATER_**

In the dark night hardly anybody was out at night except or one group and they served the Demons that control the city as they was on their way to make a heist on the part of the city that wasn't in control yet but their was someone out there watching and that someone wore black and red as the lining was the red and the base was black.

His outfit came with a hood and also a mask with a Demonic grin as the eyes part was like clear visors that you can't see through as it all was skin tight but comfortable and this boy named himself Clay.

The second he seen that his old group was coming to rob a bank he used the Earth as he caged in their ankles as they watched him fall from the sky.

**CLAY'S P.O.V.**

They watched me as they knew who I was as they balled their fists up "So you go by Kxng now, you really think you can stop what's about to happen?" I stood up as I used my power to make my voice deeper.

"I know I can stop you" He broke out the restraints as he tried to land a blow on me instead I appeared behind him and kicked him into the nearby garden as his partners broke out and started to fight me with speed as I moved faster than them as I then used held them together with Dark Matter.

"Is it me or it's too easy to put you guys in your place?" I heard laughing as I turned around to see him waving at me "Have fun watching your City get blown to bits" they instantly was gone as if someone was teleporting them as I looked up in the sky as as the vibration from that drone was shaking everything as I used my power to hold it in place.

I started to reach out to every civilian to the very ends of the City as I knew what I had to do '_Citizens of the City this is King and right now I need all of you to evacuate your homes and leave there are Drones outside ready to kill us all I need to you leave immediately and head over to Starling City_' I looked down to see people getting into their cars as they all was pulling off I even seen people looking up at me as they seen the drone.

I was holding then I seen another one as I reached out with my left hand to slow the other one as it was getting harder and harder to do as I got a idea as I made a clone to go get the people to safety and make a sealaround the entire City so I could contain the blast.

It was hours before the city was cleared out and from what I'm sensing from my clone there's conflict as I let drones come as I teleported to my clone.

We was out on the street as I seen that some was not in a car as I stared down the two men that stood in the way of my people as I watched them both charge me at the same time 'They're new recruits' knowing that fact I waited until they got closer as I turned the dark matter I shot out of my hands into chains as they was thrown hard into the ground as I made the chains heavier to as I tossed them a couple yards away.

"All of you to Starling City now!" They began to speed off as I watched them all go as some people rode inside other people's cars or the back of their trucks as I was proud of myself slightly.

Over the course of time helicopters came as they hovered over us as I seen some number on the side as it was a news chopper as I floated up to see the driver as it was a woman and two men inside as a camera was pointed at me as I'm pretty sure that this is live.

I began to make a dark matter platform as I stretched it to the helicopter as I noticed other helicopters had came as they were obviously military as I looked down and saw that they also halted my people from continuing as the woman stepped up to me "I come in peace as a hero of the very City that you all destroyed and I don't wish to take my wrath out on you all the people but I blame your leaders for what they has done to us so I want my people to have a place to stay at Starling City or I'll show them the wrath of Kxng" She looked slightly speechless.

"You think Starling City is responsible for blowing up yours ?" I looked at her as I raised my hand slowly as she let me touch her forehead as I showed her the images of how I had to hold off the drones and how I made sure that my people made it out safely as she looked at me as I put her back on her helicopter as I got rid of the dark matter "I will let you tell my story" I floated down as I was now among my people as I seen trucks pull up as I knew how this was gonna go and I wasn't gonna give it up.


End file.
